Menteuse
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -¡Por favor, sígueme la corriente! -le grito Lila desesperada. Adrien la miro sumamente sorprendido y aturdido por aquellas palabras, sin lograr entender absolutamente nada. De igual forma asintió. OS escrito para la segunda el #ConcursoTematicaLOVE creado por @Concursos Tigresha.


**Milagroso: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenme y entretenerme con ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana RS**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #ConcursoTematicaLove**

 **Ronda 2: "Menos odio, más amor"**

 **(Creado por ConcursosTigresha)**

 **(Lila / Volpina y Adrien / Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

El restaurante "La fuente" era un antiguo establecimiento muy hermoso, con mesas cuadradas de cristal y sillas con almohadas en color azul turquesa. La música retumbaba en todo el lugar con una de las canciones románticas más populares del momento y se estaba viendo la vacilación.

Sentadas en una de las mesas frente al gran ventanal de vidrio se encontraban Sandra Picard y Ana Fleury, las mejores amigas de Lila Rossy. Ambas conversaciones muy animadamente mientras bebían en vez de sus pequeñas tazas de capuchino con chispas de chocolate.

De pronto se escucho la pequeña campana que colgaba sobre la puerta, avisando que alguien había entrado.

Las chicas se dirigen rápidamente hacia la puerta buscando a Lila, quien vestía un hermoso vestido color verde que resaltaba con sus ojos hipnóticos y aceitunados. Sin duda, la italiana era muy hermosa y sabia perfectamente como lucir sencilla pero elegante.

Lila por su parte, el lugar con la mirada, admirando cada mesa y adorno antes de lograr visualmente sus amigas que rápidamente dibujaron una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras agitaban las manos en modo de saludo.

Correspondiendo a sus sonrisas, Lila camino hasta donde se encontraban.

-¡Hola chicas! -saludo alegremente mientras se inclinaba sobre ellas y las daba en la mejilla, beso que siempre terminaba en el aire -Loto llegaba tarde pero vi un vestido en el exhibidor de una tienda y me enamoré del -comenzó a decir con gran emoción -¡Así que tuve que comprarlo! -Añadió esta vez enseñando una bolsa enorme.

-¿De verdad? ¡Quiero verlo! -exclamo Ana.

-Oh, no ... Perdón linda pero no puedo sacarlo aquí, es un modelo exclusivo y carisimo. No quisiera que nadie lo viera y tratara de robármelo en el mismo tiempo que tomaba un asiento junto a ellos, quienes torcieron la boca molestas.

A veces no entendía porque seguían hablándole a Lila, ella siempre se pasaba la conversación de sí misma y las cosas que tenia o hacia, diciéndoles historias tan increíbles que rara vez no les costaba creer. Siendo su extremo seguridad y confianza la única prueba que siempre les da su veracidad.

-No te preocupes, me imagino lo lindo que debo estar -comenzó a decir Ana, forzando una sonrisa.

-Debe serlo, porque los dados que te enamoraste del ¿No? -apoyo Sandra con burla -Es bueno saber que al fin tienes a alguien darle amor.

"¿Quieres decir? Preprato Lila disimulando muy poco su molestia.

-Nada en especial, solo digo que no sé de alguien chico que te interese o este enamorado de ti.

"Golpe bajo" Penso Lila, sintiéndose genuinamente herida. Sin embargo, su orgullo la obligo a sonreír mientras miraba al par de chicas con una chispa de burla en sus ojos.

-Bueno, eso dicen porque no conocen a mi novio.

Las dos jovencitas le dedicaron una mirada sorprendida e incrédula, luego se miraron entre ellas y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa una voz interrumpió en la conversación.

-¿Que le puedo ofrecer, señorita? -era la camarera llegando con una amable sonrisa brillando entre su pecoso rostro.

Sandra y Ana la maldijeron un millón de veces por haber interrumpido en una platica que seguramente Lila no tendría intenciones de seguir mientras que ella por su parte, le sonrio resplandeciente. Agradeciendo internamente su intervención.

-Otro capuchino con chispas de chocolate, por favor.

La chica la asintió a la castaña y luego escribió su libreta moviendo los ojos hacia la rubia y la azabache.

-¿Desean algo mas?

-No, nada -contesto Ana al instante, tratando de que se retirara lo más pronto posible.

Una vez solas de nuevo, Lila sacó su celular y comenzó a funcionar con una sonrisa en los labios muy difícil de disimular. Sandra y Ana miraban en un silencio que duro hasta que la chica regresó con el pedido, casi inmediatamente. Dejando la diminuta y elegante taza de porcelana con el liquido espumoso entre ellas, haciéndolas reaccionar.

-Que lo hagas antes de marcharse sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Gracias! -exclamo Lila antes de tomar su capuchino y comenzar a dar pequeños probadas, tratando de ignorar a sus acompañantes.

Ideando un pequeño plan, Sandra comenzó a hablar de su novio con Ana, quien no tardo en seguir la corriente, mientras que Lila continuaba viendo su celular y escuchaba sus "amigas" hasta que la rubia de ojos grises le quitó su celular para después empezar a burlarse de ella, acercando el aparato a la castaña y alejándolo antes de que esta se lo arrebatara.

-¡Vamos, no seas boba Sandra! ¡Devuélvemelo! -se quejo Lila frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso no puedo ver que tenga tan entretenida como para no hablar de tu novio?

-Tal vez estaba hablando con el -intervino Ana -Revisa sus mensajes.

Lila nerviosa ha dicho que el intento de arrepentirse de un nuevo aparato es Sandra, pero al igual que antes, la rubia más rápida en el alejarlo y esconderlo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Que pasa, amiga? No me digas que la vergüenza que sepamos lo que hablas con tu novio.

-Po-por ... ¡Por supuesto que si! -tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo, siendo presa del pánico -¡Eso es ... Es algo privado! ¡No reviso sus mensajes!

-De acuerdo, pero cuéntanos algo de el ¿Quieres? Tener la rubia en la mano y entregándola a una persona que no tenga nada en el camino y guardarlo dentro de su bolso. En realidad, es un buen punto y ademas sabia que si se atrevía a revisarlo, seguro la italiana no tarda en quemarse con esa acción, algo que claramente no quería.

-¿Que quieres saber? -pregunto a Lila retomando su conocida seguridad. Consciente de que se puede sospechar de su mentira, porque si ... Aquello era solo una mentira.

-¿Quien es tu novio? ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Es lindo? ¿Tiene dinero? ¿Es detallista? -pregunto Ana sin molestarse en ocultar su interés, haciendo reír a la castaña con ganas.

-Tiene mi edad, es mucho más lindo, tiene dinero de mujer y ademas de todo es famoso -comenzó a decir Lila, acomodándose su cabello mientras levantaba el mentón orgullosa -Claro que es detallista, sumamente detallista y cariñoso ... Para el soy su vida, yo adora.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y quien es?

-No se si decir decirlo.

-¿Porque? ¿Por que no existe?

-¡Claro que existe! -exclamo Lila molesta -Pero, pero ... El y tú quieres guardar el secreto, al menos por un tiempo.

Ana levanto los ojos y miro a su amiga con satisfacción.

-No se porque, pero no te creo

-Si, seguro que si fuera verdad no lo dirías -la apoyo Sandra.

La rabia de Lila pronto fue sustituida por el repentino temor de ser descubierta.

-¡Oh vamos chicas! ¿Por que razón mentiría? créanme que si lo conocieran morirían de envidia.

-Entonces dinos, ¿Quien es esa maravilla? -sonreía irónica Ana.

-Se los diría, pero es mejor preguntarle a el -respondió encogiéndose de hombros -Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos se los diga.

-¿Que te parece si mejor le llamas ahora mismo? Así nos lo presentas hoy.

-¡Que gran idea, Sandra! -aplaudió Ana.

Lila tuvo deseos de apretar el cuello de Sandra con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su rostro adquiriera un tono azulado, pero se controlo. ¡No, aquello no era una buena idea!

-No, yo creo que...

-¿Por que no? Dices que te adora, no creo que se niegue a venir.

-Porque cuando me quitaron el celular precisamente estaba revisando mis mensajes y en uno de ellos dice que estará ocupado hoy, así que no podrá verme -dijo con firmeza, obteniendo una mirada escéptica de sus amigas.

-No se, tal vez no quieras presentarnos a esa maravilla porque no existe -Insistió Sandra.

-¡Que si existe! -grito Lila esta vez poniendo las manos sobre la mesa con brusquedad.

-Entonces, te retamos a que mañana nos lo presentes... -la sonrisa de Sandra creció en sus labios al ver la palidez de Lila -¿O prefieres decirnos la verdad"Volpina"?

"Segundo golpe bajo en menos de quince minutos" pensó la castaña de ojos verdes mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Volpina... Aquella parte de su pasado que jamas podría borrarse de su presente y por lo visto, tampoco de su futuro.

Hacia cinco años que había ocurrido aquello y las personas que la rodeaban seguían sin olvidar sus mentiras de aquella época. Volpina, la falsa heroína de París... Aquella mala versión de Rena Rouge, la verdadera portadora del miraculous del zorro. Volpina, la villana.

Aquel recuerdo le dolía, era algo que la atormentaba. Gracias a eso había tenido que cambiarse de escuela al tercer día de haber entrado pues sin importar lo que dijera nadie le creía, incluso cuando decía la verdad. Así que decidió seguir mintiendo, pues si la iban a llamar "mentirosa" se esforzaría por merecerlo.

Porque reconocía que había llenado su boca de fantasías, cada una mas grande que la anterior, pero nadie parecía entender que lo había hecho por temor a no ser aceptada, por temor a parecer demasiado aburrida y ser ignorada. Un error podía cometerlo cualquiera, ¿O no? Ya nadie le mencionaba a Ivan que había sido "Corazón de piedra" Tampoco se burlaban de Sabrina o de Alya, no... Ella había sido la única a la que habían marginado.

Y todo había sido gracias a Ladybug.

-Oye Lila, ¿Estas bien? -La castaña gruño ante la clara diversión de Sandra -Por favor, si es una mentira solo dilo y terminemos con esto.

Al no tener otra salida y sentirse descubierta, Lila comenzó a hablar sin pensar lo que a futuro le ocasionarían sus palabras, intentando ocultar sus nervios y convenciéndose de que podría solucionarlo.

-De acuerdo, mañana lo conocerán.

Sonriendo emocionadas, las dos chicas no se dieron cuenta de que toda aquella seguridad que Lila demostraba en esos momentos estaba muy lejos de tenerla. Sabiendo que se arrepentiría de por vida por haber dicho aquella mentira.

Ana y Sandra era las únicas chicas que ignoraban, casi siempre, su incidente como Volpina. Ellas eran las únicas amigas que podía tener y si descubrían su mentira no solo dejarían de hablarle, si no que también podrían terminar de arruinar lo poco que le quedaba de su vida social.

"¿Que- he-hecho?" pensó preocupada Lila mientras se mordía los labios. Tratando de sonreír y parecer tranquila por lo menos durante cinco minutos, antes de sentir que ya no seria demasiado sospechoso despedirse.

-¡Espera, dijiste que iríamos al cine! -se quejo Ana con un puchero.

-Lo se, como lo siento pero recordé que tengo otra cita.

-Pero...

-Ana, deja que Lila cumpla con su cita... -La interrumpió Sandra -No queremos que mañana nos salga con pretextos y no pueda presentarnos a su novio.

-¡Por eso ni se preocupen, no pasara! -exclamo Lila con un excesivo entusiasmo que no correspondía al momento. Y dicho esto, se levanto de la mesa rápidamente, coloco unos billetes para pagar su capuchino y despidió de ellas del mismo modo en que las había saludado.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta de aquel local y salio, mirándolas con la misma reluciente sonrisa hipócrita que ellas le dirigían mientras agitaban sus manos despidiéndose.

-¡Malditas brujas! -murmuro frustrada, caminando a toda velocidad hasta donde siempre tomaba el taxi que la llevaría a su casa -¿Como pude caer en esta trampa? Maldición... ¿Como rayos voy a cumplir?

El resto del día para Lila fue un completo martirio, pensando en cómo podría salir victorioso de ese problema en que se había metido por culpa de sus propias mentiras, la presión y las burlas de sus amigas. ¿Amigas? Si, claro ... ¡Vaya amigas que tenia! ¿Cómo puedo acceder luego de que la acorralaran de esa manera?

Dando algunas papas en el suelo como una chiquilla, Lila desquitaba su furia.

-¡Malditas arpías! ¿Se crean muy listas? -gruño empequeñeciendo los ojos mientras torcía los labios con molestia -Pues no lo hijo, ¡Yo soy más inteligente que las dos juntas! -sentándose en el filo de la cama, Lila se agarro con las manos la cabeza desesperada -¡Vamos Lila, piensa! ¿Qué puedes hacer para que esto salga bien?

Haciendo un puchero en la chica mirando a la cama, tapándose la cara con sus dos manos. Imaginando un sin fin de trampas y excusas para salir del problema, descartando una por una casi al instante más a fondo y dando cuenta de las obvias o tontas posibles resultar.

Y así fue como la noche llena, que la hermosa, antiguamente encontrada alguna, pretexto para evadir el reto, pues ni siquiera su muerte, la última del problema, lo más lógico, era pensar que su nuevo novio estaba a su lado, llorando inconsolable.

Horas después, mentalmente agotado la chica se quedo dormida.

.

El celular de Lila se escandalizó en la habitación por segunda vez consecutiva logrando sacarla de su profundo sueño. Torpemente extendió su brazo al buro, cerca de su cama y sin necesidad de abrir los ojos para el aparato sintiendo como su cabeza latía con fuerza.

Sabia que probablemente tuvo el incomodo despertar que había tenido y las pesadillas que la había atormentado durante toda la noche impidiéndole descansar.

Quien? -respondió finalmente malhumorada.

-¡Disculpa si te desperté, Lila querida!

El sueño de Lila desapareció por completo.

-¿Sandra? ¿Que quieres? -pregunto confundido mientras sus ojos se abrían por primera vez para buscar la hora en su reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana, ¡Las siete y en Domingo!

-Nada, solo decirte que Ana y tu estamos muy emocionadas, hoy por hoy conocemos a tu chico maravilla con una risita burlona -Espero que no se te olvidara.

-¡No, claro que no! -apuro a decir. ¿Olvidarlo? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo olvidar el final de su vida social?

-Por cierto, Lila olvidaste decir la hora y el lugar en donde nos veríamos.

-¡Ah si, el lugar! -alzo la voz exageradamente -Las veo a las tres de la tarde en la torre Eiffel, donde siempre nos vemos.

-¡Perfecto!

-Y no lleguen tarde, recuerde que no me gusta esperar.

-No te preocupes linda, estaras en punto -respondió antes de colgar mientras que Lila tiraba tu celular en la cama y se lavaba el rostro con las manos.

Tratando de relajarse un poco, la chica se levanta y se da el baño de tina pero al salir se siente mucho más nerviosa que antes de las horas pasadas y pasadas sin que ella lograra pensar en cómo salir de ese embrollo.

Intentando darse ánimos comenzó a vestirse rápidamente y cuando estuvo lista, finalmente salio de su casa dos horas antes. Pronto sus pasos fueron a la enorme torre y por inercia, camino hasta las escaleras donde siempre solía estar con el par de chicas. Lugar donde tomo asiento.

"No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo" gritaba en su mente mientras jugaba con sus manos. De pronto una idea cruzo su mente, ¿Y si decía la verdad? ¿Y admitiste que no tenia ningún novio?

"¡No, no, no! ¡Ni loca, ya encontrare otra opción!" se dijo a si misma, asustada de sus propios pensamientos. Recordándose que ser sincera la llevaría a su perdición, que ser sincera ya no le servia de nada desde hace cinco años.

Tenia que salir de ese problema de otra manera... ¿Pero cual?

-¡Estoy muerta! -chillo frustrada, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos. Dejándose sumergir en la miseria.

Con un nudo en la garganta la chica comenzó a mecerse un poco mientras estrujaba sus manos y veía con desesperación a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con la imagen de Adrien Agreste posando con una deslumbrante sonrisa ante la cámara.

¡Eso tenia que ser un chiste! ¿Por que? ¿Por que precisamente debía encontrarlo ese día? Después de tantos años... ¿Acaso era un castigo divino?

"Si el fuera mi novio" pensó dibujando una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Por mucho que le pesara, tenia que reconocer que el era todo lo que cualquier chica desearía tener en un hombre, guapo, adinerado, amable, culto y tal vez, hasta pasional.

Sin que se diera cuenta soltó una pequeña risa mientras movía la cabeza, ¿Como podía pensar aquello en un momento de crisis?

Intentando ignorarlo volvió a revisar la hora de su celular y asustada abrió los ojos. ¡Habia pasado una hora desde que había llegado ahí!

-¿Que hago? -se pregunto con pánico.

En eso, una idea cruzo por su cabeza. ¿Y si...?

Mirando nuevamente al atractivo rubio de ojos color verde esmeralda, Lila se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. Si era hábil podría usarlo... Y conociéndolo, el chico tal vez ni siquiera lo notaria.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras que Lila seguía pensando en las grandes posibilidades que tenia de salvarse con Adrien ... O al menos, eso era lo que ella había pensado cuando cuando saco su celular se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba media hora para que ese par de arpías llegara. ¡Tendría que hacer algo, lo que fuera! Y Adrien era su única alternativa.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, no como Adrien tomaba un descanso y se alejaba del fotógrafo, así que decidía y armaba valor, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba el rubio.

Todo saldría bien, solo debía saludarlo, platicaría con la tontería hasta que llegaran sus amigas y los vieran, se portaría muy cariñosa, se despediría y luego caminaría hasta ellas para explicar que su novio estaba demasiado ocupado para hablar con ellas. ¡Listo! ¿Que podría salir mal?

En ese momento, la mirada del rubio se cruzó con la de Lila quien al verso descubrió rápidamente el sonrio.

-¡Pero que sorpresa, hola Adrien! ¿Me recuerdas? -pregunto alegremente, llegando hasta el abrazador antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Ahhh ... Hola Lila -respondió un poco nervioso -Si que es una sorpresa.

De pronto, Lila nerviosa vio a lo lejos la figura de sus amigas y con toda tranquilidad comenzó a arreglarse el cabello al rubio, quien sorprendido no atinaba a saber qué decir o hacer. Y todo comenzó cuando ella comenzó a hacer cariños, ingeniándoselas para decirle a un fin de las tonterías que se le ocurrió al momento mientras que se veía como Sandra y Ana la miraban con atención.

-¡Vaya, si que tienes un lindo cabello! ¡Es muy sedoso! Y tu cutis es muy terso, ¿Usas crema para tenerlo tan suave? -le preguntó acariciando las mejillas en esos momentos sonrojadas del joven.

-Si, bueno ... Yo ... -las palabras de Adrien murieron cuando Lila acercó el rostro a su cuello.

-¡Oh Adrien, pero que deliciosa huele tu colonia! -exclamo mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigas, quienes no perdían detalle de la escena.

Al notar aquello, Adrien frunció el ceño y tomo las manos de Lila, evitando que continuara con sus acciones.

-Lila, ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada ... Es mejor que yo vaya, responda ella, intentando sonreír mientras daba la media vuelta, convencida de lo que era suficiente. Sin embargo, la vista al frente de las amigas no es solo la veían incrédulas y con una sonrisa burlona, si no que también caminaban hasta donde se encontraban.

-¡Adrien! -grito desesperada, volviendo a dar la media vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Lila?

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor, sígueme la corriente!

Adrien la miro muy sorprendido y aturdido por sus palabras, sin entender nada absolutamente nada. De igual forma asintió

-¿De... que hablas? ¿En que?

-¡Se mi novio! Solo por un momento, por favor -dijo con voz suplicante, sintiéndose genuinamente angustiada.

-Espera, ¿Que?

Sin duda, ese fue el reencuentro mas extraño que se pudo haber imaginado.

-¡Sera solo frente a mis amigas, prometo que esta sera la única ocasión!

-Pero ...

-Les dije que tenia novio y que me adoraba, pero no es verdad -lo interrumpió con voz trémula -Por favor ... Ayúdame y te prometo que no me voy a molestar en más problemas de este tipo.

Arqueando una ceja Adrien visto como Lila con cada paso que daban sus amigas palidecía mas y mas, sonriendo la tomo de las manos para darles un beso mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y le murmuraba al oído

-Es un trato.

En ese momento llegaron ambas chicas.

-¡Hola amigas! ¿Porque muchoon tanto? dijo Lila con exagerada alegría.

Ellas sonrió reconociendo al rubio, pues su cara la había visto en muchas revistas de moda.

-¿Así que el es tu novio? -pregunto Sandra.

-Si, el es Adrien Agreste ... Mi novio -apuro a contestar Lila, todavía nerviosa.

-Pues me alegra que sea cierto, porque Ana y yo creimos que era mentira.

-Si, nunca te habíamos visto con un chico.

Lila sonriendo abrazo al rubio de manera cariñosa mientras reía como si hubiesen contado un chiste muy gracioso. Adrien por su parte frunció el ceño, rápidamente haciendo cuentas de no chicas las verdaderas amigas de la italiana.

Pronto sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al sentir un dulce beso en su mejilla por parte de Lila.

-¡Oh que tiernos! -exclamo Ana.

-Si que lindos, ¿tienes mucho tiempo de novios? -pregunto Sandra.

-Dos meses -respondió Adrien.

-Seis meses -respondió Lila.

-Es decir, seis meses y dos días -se apresuro a corregir el nervioso.

-¡Exacto! -exclamo Lila antes de acercarse y darle otro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Se ven tan lindos! -repitió Ana.

-Si pero ese beso es mas de amigos que de novios -insistió Sandra.

Harta de sus constantes ataques, Lila fulmina con la mirada a la rubia mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. ¿Quería un beso de novios? ¡Bien, entonces se lo daría!

-¡Adrien! -lo llamo.

El alterado muchacho la miro por inercia y grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como la castaña se abalanzaba contra el. Capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso que se dio cuenta cuenta, comenzó un corresponder, sorprendiendo al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba disfrutando. Sintiendo de repente las extrañas mariposas en su estomago que habían dejado atrás su pasado, cuando Ladybug y el había descubierto sus identidades.

Ambos se habían llevado una gran sorpresa y habían intentado, se habían dado cuenta de una vez por la noche, habían terminado en menos de dos meses, porque habían descubierto que todo el amor que tenía era por una de sus versiones, no era nada más que un flechazo. Algo especial que nunca ha guardado y guardado dentro de sus corazones ... Pero que no tenia futuro, una diferencia de la amistad inquebrantable que siempre había recibido.

Y ahora, siento de nuevo aquello lo confundía demasiado.

Ni siquiera sabia porque la correspondencia con tanto esmero, ni porque la abrazadera de la cintura como si deseara compenetrarse con ella. Solo se puede asegurar que ese beso no se haya comparado con lo más mínimo con todos los que había tenido con Marinette en sus dos versiones.

-¡Bien, de acuerdo! ¡Basta chicos, es suficiente! -comenzó a gritar Ana emocionada, logrando detener a la pareja.

Al terminar con el contacto, Lila y Adrien se miraron a los ojos sonrojados. El sorprendido al seguir sintiendo a las mariposas y al acelerado latido de su corazón mientras ella lo hizo, era presa de la misma sorpresa por el hecho de sentir como él y su estomago se revolvió de manera extraña. Jamas tenía sentido algo semejante.

-¿No hijo lindos? -volvió a decir Ana.

-Si bueno ... Me alegro mucho por ustedes -respondió Sandra torciendo la boca mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba la hora -Tendrán que disculparme, pero debo irme.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿No se quedan un rato mas, mientras mi novio trabaja? -pregunto Lila sonriendo al intuir que aquello no era mas que una excusa para marcharse. Consenso de que Sandra había llegado realmente furiosa por haber "fallado" en su teoría.

-Sera otro día, querida. Mi novio envió un mensaje invitándome a comer, ¿Vienes Ana? un ultimo mirando a la azabache.

-¡Oh si, claro! -asintió Ana -¡Hasta pronto chicos, diviértanse!

-Si, diviértanse. Nos llamamos luego, Lila.

Dicho esto la rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con prisa, siendo seguido de cerca por su amiga.

Cuando era desaparecida, Lila soltó un pesado suspiro y se llevo las manos al pecho. Dando gracias a todas las divinidades del cielo por haberla sacado de ese apuro, aunque ... Si, quería agradecerle a alguien, sabia que ese debía ser Adrien.

-Ehhh ... Adrien, tú ... -comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa, evitando la brillante y atenta mirada esmeralda sobre su persona. ¡Dios, no lo entendía! ¿Porque actuaba de esa forma? ¡Ella no era tímida con los chicos! De hecho, ella no fue tímida con nadie -Gracias, tu ... me salvaste, creí que me gustaría muchoiste finalmente. Ganándose el valor necesario para encadenar su mirada a la joven modelo.

-Lila ... Creo que, quizás ... Deberías cambiar de amigas -sugirió el rubio también sintiéndose nervioso, pero esta vez no estarás intimidado. Esta vez sus nervios eran una causa de los extraños que se quedaban junto a ella.

-Tienes razón, prometo arreglar eso -se dijo rascándose el cuello -Y también te prometo cumplir con lo que dije antes.

-¿No mas mentiras?

Lila asintió y le dedico una sonrisa sonrisa.

-No mas mentiras ... Sera difícil pero supongo que valdrá la pena intentarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que sí -apoyo el correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Sobre todo, no hay nada que decir que tengo novio. Creo que de hoy en adelante evitare el tema -añadió Lila riendo divertida.

-¿Tan mal actué como novio? -pregunto el fingiendo indignación, entrando en cuenta cuenta cuenta en su papel como Chat Noir.

Lila siente su rostro con más intensidad y asustada por las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, soltó una risa exagerada que tenia el propósito de hacerla lucir con seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba. Sin embargo, eso resultato inútil.

-Bu-Bueno ... Gracias de nuevo, ella girando sobre sus talones e intentando marcharse.

Adrien la miro atentamente mientras comenzaba a caminar. Cinco años sin verla, diez años cinco años sin verla ... ¿Qué tan probable es volver a encontrarla?

"No tengas miedo, chaton ... Si en algún momento hay algo especial por alguien arriesgado, tal vez en esa ocasión si mar la persona indicada"

Recordó las palabras de Marinette, ¿Y si tenia razón? Después de jurar amor eterno por la que ahora era su mejor amiga tenia miedo de volver a equivocarse pero ... Si no se arriesga a ver la historia de la jamas.

¡Si, Marinette tenia razón! ¿Y qué mejor prueba de sus palabras que ella misma? Ella que había terminado genuinamente enamorada de Nathaniel, que joven artista que durante tanto tiempo la vida desde las cosas y ahora compartía una hermosa relación.

-¡Espera, Lila! -grito el rubio, corriendo detrás de la italiana quien al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar detenerse y gritar a verlo -¿Que harás mañana? -pregunto a sonriendo.

Lila correspondió a su sonrisa.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Podrías salir con tu novio -respondió guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta. Imaginando que la vez que la gente volvió a la realidad con el tiempo

La sonrisa en los labios de la chica creció aun mas.

Hacia cinco años que había sido Volvía y las personas que la rodeaban seguían sin olvidar sus mentiras de esa época. Volpina, la falsa heroína de París ... Aquella mala versión de Rena Rouge, la verdadera portadora del milagro del zorro. Volpina, la villana.

Aquel recuerdo le dolía, era algo que la atormentaba. Gracias a que había tenido que cambiarse de escuela al tercer día de haber entrado porque sin importar lo que dijera nadie lo creía, incluso cuando decía la verdad. Así que, si la meditar bien, las cosas, las decisiones, quedarían, seguirían mintiendo, pues si iban a llamarse "mentirosa" se esforzaría por merecerlo.

Pero ahora, después de esa mentira ... Se dio cuenta de su gran error.

Porque jamas imagina que después de muchas veces y pasar por ese enorme susto, terminaría conociendo el amor y aprendiendo que el pasado sería por aprender de el, mas no para repetirlo.

Y ahora estaba segura de que alguien la llamaba "mentirosa" ella se esforzó por demostrar lo contrario. Se esforzó por decir la verdad.

No volverás a usar máscaras por miedo a salir herida ni volverás a ser una mentirosa.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hola, nihao, namaste!**

 **No quede confor** **¡Y de nuevo, regrese a Fanfiction! No pregunten como le hice, pero recupere mi el acceso a cuenta y comenzare a subir todos los escritos que no había podido durante estos meses xD (Así es, había perdido mi contraseña :"v) Son como 17, mas o menos.**

 **me pero espero que les guste y si no que al menos los entretenga;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y preguntas ya sabes dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco reseña / comentarios / votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, adiós, sayonara ... alvida!**


End file.
